If I Were A Boy
by morty jambeano
Summary: Miley realizes her feelings for Lily…Lily only likes boys…Miley needs to disguise to wear to get Lily and make her realize how perfect they’d be together… chapter ten changed!
1. Prologue

The Disguise to Fool Even You With

a/n: this is my first fan fic, I just got the idea when reading some of the other ones. I really like this pairing, and if you don't…well tough luck, don't read this!

pairing: lilley

rating: m(to be safe)

disclaimer: i don't own Disney channel, Hannah Montana…. or miley cyrus. ;(

summary: Miley realizes her feelings for Lily…Lily only likes boys…Miley needs to disguise to wear to get Lily and make her realize how perfect they'd be together…

Prologue :

"One more, one more!" Lily yelled to me from behind the curtain, "Just one more, I promise! This one looks really good…" She stepped outside of the changing room. "So…what do you think?" She twirled around in front of me in a silky red dress, showing just enough of her chest to make you want more, and cut short enough on the thigh so it was just above her knees showing off her tan from skating in her short shorts.

She looked perfect…

"Haha, what?" She looked almost nervous as she gave me half a grin.

I swallowed, "Oh nothing…it looks really good Lily…I think Oliver will really like it when you wear it to the dance next month."

She twirled again, "You think so?"

"Definitely…" I held back a sigh, thinking 'I wish I could be the one to take her to that dance…'

"I just have to actually ask him…" Lily said as she walked back into her changing room. "Do you really think he'll say yes to me?"

"Of course he will, why wouldn't he? You're pretty, you're funny, you're nice…you've been friends for a while now…" I trailed off still stuck on the idea of me taking Lily to the dance somehow.

"Oh Miley, you're so full of it…I'm not pretty…or that funny."

You're right…you're gorgeous. "Whatever, I'm not full of anything…Oliver is totally going to say yes to you Lilly. I don't see how he couldn't."

"Yeah…well anyways, changing the subject just a little…I'm really excited for your concert coming up next weekend. Maybe we should buy something for that too?" She peeked her head out around the curtain of the dressing room, "We could reaaally use some new clothes for our disguises…." She trailed off, grinning at me, she knew there was no way I could say no…we both loved shopping for new clothes for our disguises…

Then that's when it hit me…maybe I could make a disguise…one that even Lily wouldn't be able to recognize me in…one where I looked like…

…a boy.


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: pretended like the whole jo bro's episode never really happened, so Lily has never seen Miley and what she would look like if she tried to look like a boy. &sorry if I don't get it down correctly how they talk…I know they've got their whole accents and certain phrases they like to say, but I probably won't be throwing those in here.

Ohh, and reviews are always cute if you'd like to throw some of those out there for me…that'd be great.

Chapter One:

"Okay Lily, we can go buy clothes for our disguises, but after that we're going home! Daddy told me to have the car home by 9 o'clock tonight…something about him and dumb Jackson going on a fishing trip tomorrow and they want to load the car up." I told Lily as she dragged me by the hand off to look at more clothes.

Lily completely oblivious to my reason for needing to get home started going through racks of crazy clothes for her "Lola" disguise, she grabbed a short mini skit that looked as if it was made out of rainbow colored feathers, "This would be amazing! With that one shirt that's that one color…that I bought that one time when I with you! Remember?" She grinned and walked to the next rack without waiting for me to answer.

I just smiled and watched her go, she really was adorable and it just made me want her more. I slowly scooted off into the boys department, knowing she wouldn't miss me and if she did she would just send me a text. I started going through the boys pants, completely at a loss, before this I never had had any liking for boy clothes…I thought of calling Oliver and asking him, but he was already suspicious enough about why he would catch me staring at Lily. I grabbed a pair of "regular fit" jeans, then a pair of "skinny" jeans, and a "slim skinny" jeans. I stood outside the men's dressing room wondering, 'Since I have boy pants to try on…does that mean I have to change in the men's room??'

The woman at the desk assigning changing rooms to the few men who came along eventually said something to me after she watched me standing there nervously for a few minutes, "Do you need some help?"

"Uhm, yeah…well, I wanted to try these on…but they're boy pants…" I said nervously.

She gave me a weird look, "Well unless you're a boy go to the girl's dressing room."

"Oh…okay, thanks." I walked away hurriedly back to the women's department. That was embarrassing! Of course I'm not supposed to go in the _men_'s dressing room just because I have men's clothes to try on!

"Oh! Hey, Miley come here! Look at this top!" I heard Lily call out to me as her voice broke into my thoughts, I glanced over to where I heard her calling me, and then back down at the bundle of boy pants in my hands. 'I'll risk it…' I thought as I walked over towards Lily trying to act casual so she wouldn't question the clothes I held. "So, what do you think…?" She held up one of the ugliest, flashiest shirt's I've ever seen.

"Oh that's uh…cute?" I said uncertainly, wondering what she wanted me to make of it.

She laughed, "Haha, if you think this is cute…don't ever buy me any clothes please! This thing is hideous, but I was thinking…your nasally voiced friend she's having her birthday party too and I could give her this as a gift, hmm?"

I smiled, "Ohh Lily…you really do just like to antagonize her…"

"She thinks I have foul taste anyways, she'll think I was serious, it could be funny."

I just raised my eyebrows at her as I smiled skeptically.

She scowled at me, "Or I could just give her ten dollars…"

I smirked, "Then she'll just think you're cheap. Don't even worry about giving her anything Lily, you don't like her so there's really no need."

"I don't want to just show up at her party and eat all her food with out giving her something though…"

"You do anyways."

"Hey!" She scrunched her nose, giving me a disapproving look, "I do not…"

I laughed, giving her a one armed hug holding the bundle of boy pants away from her, "Well, even if you do…its fine cause I enjoy your company at those boring parties."

"What're those pants you've got there?" Lily asked curiously, trying to grab at them but I held them away out of her reach.

"Oh uh…nothing just some pants I wanted to try on."

"They look pretty big…like grandma pants…not like girl skinny jeans or straight leg like you usually wear."

I squinted my eyes at her, why did she have to be so damn observant. "Yeah…they're uh, boy skinny jeans…I just wanted to see how they fit…maybe wear them one day when I'm Hannah?"

"Oh…what's wrong with girl skinny jeans?" She asked.

"They get hot?"

"All pants get hot…"

"Do you want to try any clothes on with me? I'm going to try these on now, then we'll go." I started walking away.

"You go try those on, I'll go pay for my stuff and text Oliver or something."

I go inside the dressing room finally, shedding the jeans I already had on I grabbed my "regular fit" jeans, I pulled them on to my waist, then realized they were suppose to sit much high on the male gender…on a girl they just looked plain weird! I stepped out of them, and pulled on the "skinny" jeans instead. They were a little loose, but at least they weren't supposed to go up as high. Then I pulled on the "slim skinny jeans" and fell in love, they looked the best definitely. They were tight enough, but not too tight and plus…if I was suppose to be looking like a boy there was room enough for were a "package" would go, and not a smooth area. I giggled nervously when I realized this, I really hoped I could get something to work out with this. I stood there looking at my self for a minute, pressing my chest down, trying to imagine myself with short hair…what would I look like as a boy? What color hair should I have? What style hair should I have? Should I get contacts? Should I wear band shirts like a regular guy, or dress up moderately nice like a not so regular guy? Should I be wondering like this so much? I sighed tugging the jeans off, and pulling on mine and slipping back into my shoes. The two pairs of jeans I didn't like I left in the room the pair I liked I took with me to go pay for them. Lily looked at me skeptically when she saw me paying for them, I just shrugged.

A/n2: it'll get better I swear, I'm just getting started. The beginnings always have to be a little boring…


	3. Chapter 2

a/n: I forgot to add the "m" stuff isn't till later…don't run off on me though because I haven't added any of that though! ;(

Chapter two:

I drove Lily home when we finally left the mall, and as she was getting out of my car she asked me, "Do you want to spend the night? Since your dad is going to be gone tomorrow and all…or I could go over to your house if you want."

I hesitated wondering if I really wanted to spend another night lying next to her…wanting to do more than just lie next to her and attempt to sleep. Thinking of the very few layers between me and her. "Ahh, I dunno Lil, I've got a headache…maybe though, I'll take some aspirin and see how I feel, okay?" I felt terrible for lying to her like that but I also really wanted to call my fashion designer for Hannah to see if he could help me at all with my "boy troubles". He might be able to hook me up with another good wig. I could just tell him I'm pulling a prank or something.

"Well," She said looking a little dejected, "Be sure to see if you can though…I really want to talk with you about some stuff."

"Like what?" I questioned.

She giggled, "Welll, like…Oliver…and you know…"

"Oh. Well, we'll see Lily. I should be getting home now." I started to roll the window up, "I'll call you later, see ya."

She nodded and waved as she walked up to her front door, then entered her house once she got the door unlocked, "Bye!" She called after me.

-----

I got home and Daddy opened the front door for me, "Hey bud, how was shopping with Lily?" He asked, but I knew he really didn't want to hear a long lecture on it.

"Oh it was good, same old same, you know Daddy." I clutched my bag with the boy pants in them close to me not wanting him to ask to see what I got…which he would do occasionally to make sure I wasn't dressing like a "tramp".

"What 'cha got there bud? Anything good?" He nodded at the bag, probably noticing my strange behavior.

"Oh…just clothes…you don't like clothes much." I headed for the stairs to go to my room.

"No tramp clothes in there I hope! You know how I feel about those skimpy shirts and skirts, Miles." Then he smiled, "Hey I made a rhyme! Maybe I should work on making a song outta that!...Don't go wearin' them skimpy shirts and skirts!" He started singing badly, pretending to air guitar.

"Uhh…" I watched him, slightly horrified. "I'm going upstairs now…" I slowly backed towards the steps and turned to run up them when I knew he wouldn't stop me.

"I'm ordering a pizza Miles! Come down later if you want some!" He hollered after me.

"Thanks Daddy!" I called back and closed my bedroom door, flopping onto my bed. What a day. It felt so long and I wasn't sure why; it had been like any other day for the most part, go to school, and then hang out with Lily afterwards. I still felt so tired…and then I fell asleep thinking about Lily and how she would love me if I was a boy…

-----

Morning came sooner than I was ready for it, as I stumbled out of bed and down the stairs I read the note Daddy left for me on the refrigerator. "Morning Bud, Lily called last night after you fell asleep. There's pizza in the fridge. The boy and I went out fishing for the weekend like I told you yesterday. See you tomorrow. Love Dad."

"Oh crap!" I said, I forgot to call Lily last night…now she'll probably be upset with me and have a lecture with me…. Then my thought trailed off as I thought, only if I was a boy…then I could make those lectures so much shorter, and sweeter with a little…

My phone rang.

And my thought broke right as I was about to start having some dirty thoughts, I looked at the screen…it was Lily. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call last night! I fell asleep…that headache just wiped me out." I said as I answered.

"Your dad told me. What're you doing today then?" She asked.

"Uh…I have to go to the, uh, doctor…" I lied. Really I was going to meet my designer, so what if I forgot to call for an appointment…I was Hannah Mon-freaking-tana I get what I want.

"Are you sure?" She paused, "I really feel like you're blowing me off for some reason Miles…"

My throat clenched up, "No no no, ba-… I mean Lily, I'm not blowing you off! I really have to go to the doctor…Daddy said he made an appointment for me to have a check-up. I tell him he's just worrying over nothing, but he insisted. I think he just wants me to have to waste 2hours at the doctor and not be able to spend any money while he's gone." The lies started rolling off my tongue and I felt like I couldn't stop. I really did feel bad about it…but it'd all be worth it in the end right?

"Oh," She laughed a little, "Your dad can be like that sometimes…sorry I thought you were blowing me off. I really should know you wouldn't do that."

"No, it's fine…my fault. I'm being a little odd lately."

She laughed again, "Yeah like buying boy pants! What was up with that Miley?"

"Uhh…I'm gonna give them to my cousin in Tennessee actually I decided. He's always bothering me to send him some cool clothes."

"Oh, that's cool. You had me wondering there for a little..wondering if you were going gay on me or something!"

I chuckled nervously, "Nah…not going anything on you." That's not a lie, I've been interested in her and girls for awhile now. I scowled at myself, if I stopped lying to her I wouldn't have to worry if I was lying or not! "I'll talk to you later Lils, I've got to find some clothes to wear…still in my p.j.'s."

"Mmkay, bye Miles." She hung up.

Going gay, I thought, you can't just go gay…either you are or you aren't. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of people, even if it was Lily's stupidity. Sometimes I questioned her reluctantness to accept gays as to if maybe she was gay herself… "Me thinks doth protest too much" I said quietly to myself, then smirked…if only that were the case…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I showed up for my "doctors appointment" dressed like Hannah Montana, so none of the flakey secretaries for my designer would get prissy with me and send me off. Since I was infact Hannah Montana, why shouldn't I get a few liberties of getting what I wanted once in awhile. "I'm here to see my designer, Mr. Bradford." I said to the one nearest me.

She glanced up and saw Hannah Montana in front of her; she was pretty much awe-struck. "One m-moment please, Ms. Montana…I'll call him right away." She nervously dialed her bosses office number, "Mr. Bradford…Ms. Montana is here to see you. Can I send her in?" She hung up, "Go right in Ms. Montana, will you be needing anything? Water? Coffee?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I walked passed her breezily. Maybe I get a little cocky when I'm Hannah Montana… But I do deserve a little respect, I'm one of the youngest most well known pop stars on the planet. I pushed open the door, "Roger! How are you, I haven't been over for a visit in so long, but that last wardrobe you made for me has been fabulous." I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Ohh, Hannah! It's great to see you, but I wasn't expecting you for another month or so, I've had you made so many costumes…haven't they lasted?" He questioned in his slightly feminine voice.

"Yes, they've been great, I'm actually here on other business today…" I trailed off, not sure how to tell him what it was exactly I needed. He was infact a gay man, most any one could tell, as he wore his flashy perfectly tailored suits; he gave off an almost Jonas Brother's air, but more gay and not as tight fitting clothes. But since he was gay…maybe he would be more understanding towards my needs, or think less of me for being scared to get what I wanted the proper way and not play it dirty. Dirty I thought…like that one time Lily and I got in mud fight and I had to spray her off in my backyard; she looked so hot then as she…

Roger broke my thoughts, "Well Hannah, what other business? As far as I know, I only do your Hannah outfits. Since you don't need any of those, I'm at a loss."

"Oh, uh, right." I cleared my throat(and rid my mind of the dirty Lily thoughts), "I need help with looking like a…uh, boy."

Roger raised his eyebrows, smirking at me, "A boy? And why might that be…?"

"Well, it's for a…prank?" I said questioningly almost.

"A prank, hmm? And what does this "prank" involve exactly?" He said, actually using air quotes as he said "prank". "Girls? Perhaps…" He looked at me slyly.

I tried to hold my composure as the strong sophisticated Hannah Montana, "It's possible. All though, how could it not? Almost every other person in the world is female."

"Oh yes…so, these girls…how long does this disguise need to fool them?" He just rolled his eyes at my attempt to act like I wasn't doing something naughty with this disguise.

"For a few months?" I said then coughed, looking off into a corner as if this is an everyday request he gets.

Roger laughed and slapped his hand on the edge of his desk, "Oh Miley! What've you gotten yourself into?" His eyes twinkled, and suddenly instead of just looking like a prissy gay man who designs my clothes he seemed like a friend, somebody I could trust with this crazy scheme of mine.

"Well…don't laugh. But… there's this girl you see, and she's just…adorable, amazing…the best person to be around, and she makes me go crazy for her. I love her, so much…a lot more than she'd find acceptable, and…oh, Roger! I just need to try to be a boy for her; I just need to try…see how it will go…I know she'd like me. I'd be her type…if only I was a boy." I looked at him, waiting for his opinion.

He just shook his head, "Miley…I've known you since your first days as Hannah, and not once have I heard anything more crazy come out of your mouth…or more honest and caring. I'll help you, personally. I won't have any assistants help with this, because I'm guessing your dad wouldn't be too accepting either would he?"

"Not at all…Daddy doesn't like people like me." I felt so small as I admitted that to Roger.

"Or like me, if you haven't noticed. He's not the friendliest man in the world to me. So he doesn't like people like US, Miley…not just you. You aren't alone in this, I'll support you. But I really do hope you'll get the courage one day to admit to Lily how you feel." He smiled encouragingly at me.

"How'd you know it was Lily?!" I exclaimed.

"Ohh, Miley…I see everything, nothing passes me by with out my noticing. How do you think I became such a fabulous designer?" He joked, "No bad stitch, nor weave, nor badly matched pattern can escape my eyes!"

I laughed, "You're a little exuberant."

"Only a little…" He stood and walked over to me, "So now…your boy disguise, what color hair…and style…and clothes! Oh clothes! What kind of boy do you want to be exactly? I do think this is my most exciting job I've been given yet!" He smiled and clapped his hands together once, picking up pencil and paper he began to sketch something out onto it.

A few moments later he held a picture drawn out to, "How's this for a first idea?" On the paper was the rough sketch of a boy(me), with short brown hair that was brushed forward and with little sideburns, wearing a polo with a shirt underneath it, and some what I identified as "slim skinny" boy jeans. I grinned looking up at him, "Roger you're amazing! That's so perfect!" I jumped up and hugged him.

He blushed a little, "I'm just doing my job, but thank you." He returned my hug, then gently brushed me off him.

I grinned; I guess he couldn't stand too much female contact for too long. "So how long do you think the whole wig thing will take to get?"

"About ten minutes? We've got one in the wig room. I've just been dying to get somebody to wear it and see how it looks…I'm sure you'll be perfect in it." He got up off the desk, "Follow me, we can find some clothes for you too."

"Thank you so much again, Roger, really." I followed along behind him happily through the doors of his office and past his secretaries.

We got into the wig room shortly after, "Go ahead and take your wig off Miley." He said as he opened a box pulling out the brown wig for me. With my Hannah wig off, he placed the new wig on my head.

I gasped standing in front of a mirror I looked at my reflection; I could pull off a boy I realized! A pretty boy…but a boy all the same. "What about my eyes though? I should maybe get contacts…maybe brown, there's nothing wrong with brown eyes. I rather like them."

Roger grinned, "Yeah slow down there though, let's get you into some boy clothes and see how those look first." He turned opening a closet door, and shirt after pants after shirt and pants and shirt flew out behind him. Untill he was satisfied with a pair of jeans which came flying and hit me in the head, "Try those," he instructed and he continued searching for a shirt, which he found right after I finished pulling the jeans on. They looked a lot like the pair I had just bought, but a little bit nicer of a fit and a better brand. He threw me green polo, a white t-shirt, and a pair of common but cozy moccasins to wear. "Put them on, I'll turn around." And he did, so I pulled my shirt off and pulled on the two shirts he had given me, along with the shoes.

"Okay." I said to him and turned to look in the mirror right as he turned to look at me.

"Ohh! Miley! You just look absolutely…adorable!" He squealed, "You're too cute! Look at you…all grown up stand there looking like a boy, oh you cute thing!"

I grinned at the boy look back at me in the mirror. I guess I really was kind of cute..for a boy girl.

Roger walked up behind me, "We'll have to do something about your chest, but that'll be easy enough and maybe we can make you look a little bit tanner with some make up…and give you a little bit of freckles! Oh freckles are cute! You'll be more adorable, and with you big brown eyes you're thinking of…you'll have more than just Lily wanting you…you'll have other girls...girls who like girls." He grinned at me, "This really is too fun."

I smiled back at him, hoping Lily really did go for this awkward unsure of himself looking boy in the mirror. I knew he'd be sweet and treat her right…if only she'll give him a chance to prove himself. I sighed…this really would be fun if it all ends up worth it.


	5. Chapter 4

a/n: Thanks for the reviews, they're great :) I'll try to update a chapter or two a day, it's summer and I haven't got much else to do besides take care of my cow for ffa. lol. I generally write pretty fast too.

Chapter four:

I drove home in my boy disguise, Roger and I decided against freckles seeing as it would be too hard to keep them looking the same each time, but we did go with a tanner look, done with the help of a little make up; he also gave me the brown contacts I wanted. We were both pleased with the outcome of the disguise, plus it was fairly simple so any time I wanted to be "Mike" it would be simple. Mike being the name we both decided would be easiest for me to remember and respond to.

Once I got home I was so eager to go out and find Lily I texted her from my phone asking what she was doing.

Miley: Hey lils, what r u doin?

Lily: hey! Nm. Just chillin by the beach.

Miley: sweet. Well im not done the docs yet, then I gotta run by the store…yeah daddys got me runnin errands too! But l8r lets hang?

Lily: lol ur dad's hilarious. Yeah lets say round 8 or 9?

Miley: sounds great….and he wouldn't be hilarious if he was ur dad!

Lily: ur just jealous you can't go tanning the beach lik me. Go shopping like a good grl now ;)

Miley: lol, ttyl lily.

Sweet, I thought, it's only 6 right now…I've got two hours to be "Mike" with her before she wants to hang out with me as Miley. I got a pair of my dad's nice aviator sunglasses from off the table to put on, or hang on my shirt later…whatever manly men did these days with them, but for now they went on my face. Figuring I couldn't come driving up in Miley's car I went into the garage and got out Jackson's old bmx bike to ride down to the beach on.

-------

The one thing that hadn't occurred to me was that the bike might be more of a pain in the ass than actually walking once I got on the beach, so I ditched it at Rico's knowing he would just think Jackson or his friend had left it there. I jogged down the beach wondering what I do to make it look like I wasn't going down the beach looking for her…knowing she would be there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my very feminine phone, that had pink sparkles on it, and quickly shoved it back into my pocket…yeah, me acting like I was taking a stroll on the beach talking on my phone wouldn't work. Then before I knew it I had passed Lily who was laying on her back in her bikini sun bathing, I seriously did a double take walking in reverse and pushing my glasses to the tip of my nose…then I may have accidentally let out a low whistle.

"What you lookin' at perv?" She said to me without opening her eyes.

"I was…" I coughed, shit I'm Mike right now…manly voice, "I was just uh, looking at the ocean…looks great right now."

Then she looked at me, "Yeah…cause I'm the ocean obviously, stop staring and keep moving."

"Oh, naw…really look over there at them birds! They're flying…pretty amazing, huh?" Smooth Miley, real smooth…stupid gulls.

"They're just gulls…where are you from? Not from here surely 'cause gulls are an everyday site here kid." She smirked and closed her eyes again, ignoring the birds that were flying closer to us.

"Uh, yeah I'm from…Ohio actually, we don't have any birds up there."

"No birds?" She said sounding bored.

"Yeah, uh, cause we uh…shoot 'em all."

"That's kind of weird…maybe you should keep walking, I don't like people who have guns."

"Uh," I paused, I should have remembered that…and what was I thinking! Ohio doesn't have birds…way to use your brain Miley. "Well, I didn't me that I shoot them…just Ohio people…yeah."

"Oh my," Lily sat up, gave me a once over, "Too bad…look at the time, I've actually got to go now."

"Where you going?" Stalker…this is getting better and better.

"Away from you?" She stood and grabbed the towel she was laying on, and then her beach bag that had been beside her. "See ya kid, have fun shooting birds."

"Aw…uh, wait! Want to get a drink? I'm really not that bad a guy." Maybe I should have asked Roger how to be a boy…even though he probably would have made me a girly boy, it would have been better than this bird shooting Ohio kid I claimed to be.

"No thank you Robert I'm fine."

"It's actually Mike," I said.

She stopped, and I knew she was smiling, "Mike? I've got a friend named Mike…well it's more of a nickname, his real name is Oliver."

"Oliver? How's his nickname Mike then?" I asked, knowing very well how he got the name "Mike". Stupid Oliver.

"Oh it's a long story," She started walking again, "Maybe next time bird killer."

As I watched her go I took the aviators off and hung them on the white shirt under my polo. "Shit I really fucked that up, huh?" I said to nobody in particular, but as it turned out there was somebody behind me.

"Yeah son, you really did." Some guy clapped me on the back, "Next time offer to carry her bag for her or something…no girl wants a bird killing guy to buy her a drink after she just met him."

I turned to see Jake Ryan, my ex-boyfriend(biggest mistake of my life) and sometimes friend, "What the hell are you doing here…" I muttered then said to him, "Thanks, uh, dude. Jake Ryan, right? I hear you're a real ladies man." A plot formed in my mind…I could use this kid.

"Yeah, Jake Ryan," He shook my hand. "Ladies man and supreme actor, that's me," He grinned cockily.

"You should teach me some moves…I've never been too great with the ladies, I lose my head and say whatever comes to mind. People in Ohio really don't shoot all the birds…just some of them, and I really never have." Then I stopped, thinking maybe it wasn't manly to babble on about unmanly things like not knowing how to get the ladies.

"Well son, the first thing you should know is…don't say 'moves' and don't talk about you're unmanly-ness."

Then my phone started ringing a very unmanly Hannah Montana tune, it'd amused me when I was Miley…now it was embarrassing. "Uh, oh shit dude…I uh accidentally got my s-sister's phone dude."

Jake just raised his eyebrows as I pulled out the pink sparkly phone, "You sure you're into girl man? Cause honestly…that's pretty unmanly…and so is me saying unmanly, shit dude you're unmanliness is rubbing off on me. Catch ya later Rob." He laughed then ran off down the beach.

"Fuck I'm so lame at this guy shit." I answered my phone, "Hey what's up Lily?"

"Oh god, so you won't even imagine...I met this guy on the beach, and he was cute I have to admit…but only looks wise…and well his voice was pretty adorable, but besides that he was a total weirdo. He started talking to me about how there's no birds in Ohio cause everybody there shoots them!" Then she burst out laughing.

I felt my face go hot as I blushed, "Haha…uh, maybe he was just nervous? Guys are weird sometimes."

"Yeah, but he was really weird…maybe a little nervous, but still…no birds in Ohio?" She continued to laugh, "So I think I might just head over to your house now? Are you home yet?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'll get the door for you text me before you get there." I hung up, "Shit!" I yelled, then took off at a sprint for me house…I was still Mike, and Lily is coming over in probably ten seconds and I'm suppose to get the door for her. "Oh FML!" I yelled out my latest favorite computer phrase, "This really is an FML moment!"

Then I didn't even notice as I passed up Lily who was leisurely walking towards my house as we passed Rico's, I grabbed Jackson's bike and sped off. Not knowing Lily was watching "Mike" go with a slight smile, deciding to herself "Mike" was pretty cute and if she ever did she him again she'd give the Ohio kid another chance.


	6. Chapter 5

a/n: I really do enjoy reviews if you guys would like to leave some more for me ;( lol

Chapter five:

I ditched my bike on the front porch, running upstairs to get changed and wash the make up off, I figured just taking a quick shower would be easiest; so I threw all my Mike clothes under my bed and took the contacts off that went in a container I put in my nightstand drawer, not caring I was running through my house naked as I ran for the shower. Having not been in there but two minutes and already having scrubbed my face thoroughly I heard the doorbell ringing repeatedly and knew Lily was there. Turning the shower off I grabbed a towel from the stack on the counter I wrapped it around me as I started walking to the front door.

"Hey," I said to Lily, "Sorry I decided to take a shower real quick."

"Oh, no problem." She walked in the house, "Who's bike is that on the porch?"

"Uh…Jackson's." Shit, did she see "Mike" ride past on it?

"Weird…I didn't know he bmx-ed, but anyways…I was just wondering I saw that Ohio kid ride past me on the one."

"Oh…that is weird, but he just got it at Wal-mart or somewhere cheap…Mike probably did too." I told her and waved my hand as if saying 'so what'.

"How'd you know his name was Mike?" Lily looked confused.

"Uh…you said on the phone, remember?" Crap…two identities was enough Miley! I told myself, now you've got three to keep up with!

"Did I?" She laughed, "I honestly can't remember five minutes ago so I probably did. But yeah…cute kid that Mike."

"Oh yeah? Tell me more about him…I'm going to change though, you can come or wait here whatever." I walked upstairs, and heard her follow.

"He's cute really…I saw him on that bike that's why I thought if I see him again I'll probably let him try to talk to me again."

"Yeah? What about Oliver though?" I questioned.

"Oh…Oliver," She sighed, "I really would much rather prefer Oliver, but Mike could be cute so who knows."

I just rolled my eyes, stupid Oliver. "Oken is pretty lame Lil."

She laughed uncertainly, "What's with all the hostility? He's your friend too you know."

I pushed my bedroom door open and dropped my towel as I walked in, figuring I'd give Lily a show. "Ohh, I know...it just could be weird. Truscott and Smokin' Oken together…as an item…my two best friends." I turned and pulled a puppy dog face, "Don't leave me all alone when you're with Ollie-kins."

She just laughed and threw a pillow at me from my bed, "Put some clothes on Miley." Then she averted her eyes away from my naked body, which was pretty nicely toned if I may say so myself.

"Ohh, you prude." I pulled on a large white t-shirt and some skimpy shorts, not bothering with delicates because I knew it would make Lily uncomfortable slightly…and it was so adorable seeing her unsure of herself. "Lets watch a movie tonight, and you can sleep over. Daddy won't mind, he never does."

"Sounds cool…won't you please put some other materials of clothing on though Miley?" She whined and looked at my chest briefly then away again.

"What's wrong? I like to air dry them!" I grinned evilly then jumped on her, "You don't like your best friend commando and bra-less around you? Do you get…nervous?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively at her.

She just blushed and tried to push me off at the same time as I moved up, so she ended groping me instead. "Miley!" She yelled and jerked her hand away.

I laughed so hard at her I almost fell off the bed, and then did fall off when she kicked me in the stomach lightly. So I played it dramatically, when I fell off the bed I did hit my head against the nightstand by my bed but not hard enough to cause a whole lot of damage…not that Lily knew that though as I lay there silently, pulling the oldest trick in the book I held my breath as I heard her lean over the edge of the bed, "Miley?" She said questioningly. "Are you okay?"

I lay there holding my breath, trying not to let my mouth curl into a smile and ruin it.

"Miley? This isn't funny…if you're messing with me I'm going to be pissed." She got off the bed, careful not to step on me and nudged my head with her feet. "Wake up Miley."

I smiled a little then caught myself and let my face go slack again.

"Miley…oh what am I going to do, you're dead and laying on the floor…I'll have to chop Hannah Montana into little bits and throw her in the ocean." I felt Lily hovering over me.

What a freak, I thought.

"Unlessss, you're actually…" She sat on my head, "not dead!"

"Ahaha! Lilyy! Get off!" I yelled, and laughed at the same time, "You're smashing Hannah Montana!"

"Hannah Shmannah. You're a loser, don't mess with me like that." She said as she pulled me up off the floor and we sat back on the bed together.

"You like it," I grinned mischievously, "especially when your butt was on my face…you were thinking dirty thoughts."

"Gross!" She hit me with another pillow on my bed. "You're so weird sometimes Miley!" But she laughed anyways, and then I got carried away and laid my head on her shoulder.

Apparently not too carried away though because she leaned her head against mine and sighed, "You're such a dork really…"

"I'm not the one who was going to throw a chopped up Hannah Montana in the ocean…that's a little creepy Lils. Should I be concerned?" I joked and felt my stomach flutter when her head leaned against mine. I always thought it was the cutest thing when people would do that.

"The sharks would like it…" She laughed a little. "Can we watch The House Bunny tonight? That movie is hilarious."

I smiled, "Yeah, whatever you want to watch is fine with me Lily."

"You're too sweet Miley." She said, and then got up suddenly. "So, uh, how about that movie?"

"Suure," I said uncertainly, wondering why Lily was being so weird.

------

The night passed uneventfully for the most part after that, I just fell asleep halfway through the movie with my head in Lily's lap. Which wasn't any different, I would generally do that, enjoying her fingers running through my hair softly as I lay there.

But then everything good comes to an end, and I woke up sprawled out on my bed my head resting on Lily's stomach and my hand in a no-no area; so I moved my hand, and kept my head resting on her stomach until she woke up a few minutes later and rolled out of bed way too fast causing my head to hit the bed before I could move. "What's up Lily?" I asked sitting up.

"Huh?" She looked back at me from where she was standing beside my bed, "Oh…uh, nothing. Just felt weird for minute is all and needed to sit up…I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why'd you feel weird? I crawled over towards the edge of the bed by her.

"Um…I'm not sure." She said quietly with a strange look on her face.

I reached out and took her hand, not quite thinking "comfort her like a best friend", and pulled her to me; resting my head against her stomach, I hugged her around the waist. "Are you okay really? You can talk to me you know," I told her softly.

She ran her fingers through my hair, "I'm fine Miles…"

"I hope so, I was worried…you were acting different last night too."

"I'm fine really," She pulled away from my gently, "I should get going though. I, uh, told Oliver we could go to Rico's today."

"Oh…" I looked up at her, trying my best not to look upset, "Okay, well you two have fun. I have to run more errands for my dad before he gets home."

She grinned, "Your dad should get a maid if he has so many errands for you to run."

"That's what I tell him all the time," I got off the bed and walked breezily over to my closet to find some more clothes; shedding my shirt before I found a replacement to wear.

"Miley!" Lily scolded.

"What?" I asked knowing exactly what she was whining about.

"You need some more clothes on you…" She muttered avoiding looking at me.

"Sorry," I turned and pulled on all the proper body garments for the torso area. I laughed and took my shorts off.

She looked at me, "Oh Miley! Jeez!" She looked away quickly and I saw her blush. "I'm leaving now! Bye!"

I pulled my shorts back on and ran over to her, "Wait! I need a hug before you go."

She shook her head and turned to make sure I had at least some clothes on, "Bye Miley, I'll call you later." She gave me a hug, then left.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed listening to her footsteps until I heard her leave out the front door. I wonder if I should be Mike today…what could I wear? Roger only gave me that one outfit…but I did have my own slim skinny boy jeans, and I'm sure I could find a clean shirt of Jackson's that he didn't like; he usually left them in the laundry room hung up on the clothes rack in there. I headed downstairs for the laundry room to check.

I found a blue and grey plaid sweater vest in there, with an ugly frilly, but somehow still suppose to be a boy shirt, white shirt that was suppose to go underneath it. I pulled the sweater vest down but left the frilly white man shirt on the rack; it was thin enough to where I could wear it now and not get too hot. Especially if I just wore a regular white shirt underneath it. I honestly needed some tips on clothes that boys wore, but I figured it wouldn't look that bad.

An hour later I had on the sweater vest shirt combo, with my own slim skinny jeans, the moccasins, and complete with the Mike wig and tan. Shoes didn't matter if you wore them again…after all what guy paid attention to wearing new shoes everyday?


	7. Chapter 6

a/n: I forgot to say, pardon my abilities at their last names I know how to say them but I don't know how to spell them. And if I ever call miley 'miley cyrus' instead of 'miley stewart' forgive me. I just think of her as miley cyrus. But I know her last name is stewart in the show. Just sayin' :)

& I like oliver as a character in Hannah Montana, buuut I think for this fic he's going to have to be kind of a jerk. Sorry if you're a fan of him. :o

Chapter six:

As it happens, I got to Rico's before Lily did some how; I suppose she went home first to shower before she decided to show up here and meet Oliver. So when I saw Oliver sitting at the Shack by himself I decided to grow a pair and join him in a little friendly "manly banter". "Sup?" I said to him, sitting down in the stool next to him.

"Huh?" He looked up at me.

"What's up?" I said again, probably coming off as a creeper.

"Oh, uh…nothing?" He gave me a weird look.

"S'cool, so uh…" I started before he cut me off.

"I'm waiting on my girlfriend…or friend, that is a girl…who I like." He corrected himself.

"Oh, that's chill." What the hell? I think he thought I was trying to hit on him. "So, you uh come here often? With your friend girl?"

He stared at me, "Yeah…"

"Cool. So, yeah I just moved here from Ohio. How about you?" I said trying not to seem like a was a gay guy trying to pick him up.

"I've been here awhile…" He said, still looking wary of me.

I never knew Oliver to be so weird towards people, he usually likes new people, I thought. "That's cool…"

"Hey! Buddy! Buy something, or beat it! No loitering in my stools, they're for the customers!" Rico yelled at me.

"Shut up Rico," I said.

"Don't use that tone with me! This here is Rico's Shack, me being Rico. So if I say beat it…then BEAT IT!" He through a plastic spork at me.

"Dang Rico, lighten up." I heard Lily say from behind me, and then to me she said, "Oh hey bird killer…what's with the sweater vest?"

"Uhh," I blushed…not sure if she could tell through the make up or not though. "I ran out of clothes to wear."

"You know this chump?" Oliver said looking over at Lily.

"Yeah he's cool, I met him yesterday. He killed birds back in Ohio." Lily jumped onto the stool on the other side of Oliver.

"I didn't kill birds…"I muttered, more to myself than them.

Oliver ignored me, "Where's Miley at?"

Lily got a strange look on her face then told him, "Uh…she uh, didn't feel good."

I raised my eyebrows, I didn't feel good huh? "Who's Miley?"

"Our friend. That probably wouldn't like you…" Oliver said, not bothering to look my way. "What's wrong with her?"

"Said her head hurt or something…" Lily muttered into the soda she had taken from Oliver a few seconds ago.

Then I thought, I wouldn't like Mike? I love Mike…he's great.

"We should go to a movie or something Lil." Oliver said, determine to ignore my presence completely.

"Dude, I feel like you're pissed at me and you don't even know me." I said to Oliver.

"Uhh, yeah…you're a pretty awkward guy, you know?"

Lily laughed, "Oliver! Don't be rude to Ohio; I don't think they know how to socialize there."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Whatever can we just leave this chump? He was like trying to pick me up before you got here."

"Oh really?" Lily looked skeptical. "Funny, 'cause he tried to pick me up yesterday…so I'm pretty sure he isn't into you.

"He could be bi or some queer shit." Oliver muttered.

"What's wrong with being bi?" I recognized Lily's tone as the one she uses when trying to stay calm and not get pissed about something. Oliver didn't notice, he was too stupid to realize things like that.

"All that gay stuff if just gross," He said.

"Nothings wrong with being gay, Oliver." Lily got up off her stool glaring at him, then looking over at me, "Not saying you're gay Ohio, but even if you are it's fine with me."

"I'm not gay." I said, well…Mike isn't gay, but uh, Miley on the hand…that's a different story.

"And Oliver, no I don't want to go to a movie with you. You're being a jerk, I don't know what's with you lately but I don't like it! Don't get a big head just 'cause you think one girl like you!" She yelled at him, making people around the Shack look over her.

"You're causing a scene Lily."

"I don't care if I'm causing a scene Oliver!"

I got up quietly off my stool, "Maybe I should uh…get going." Wondering why Lily was suddenly so protective of gay people…she use to not care, it didn't bother her but she never was a big supporter either. And wasn't she just basically making sure I wasn't gay the other day?

"Wait up Ohio, I'm coming with you." Lily said following after me.

"What the hell Lily! You're going with that weirdo you just met instead of hanging out with me? I thought we had plans!" Oliver said sounding truly upset.

"Yeah well, you're being a jerk so we're postponing them." Lily continued to stomp off, passing me up.

I trailed doubtfully after her.

----------

Then we ended up at the beach after the big blow out with her and Oliver, I knew she was upset…and with information of her from dealing with her as Miley I knew she didn't like to be questioned a lot when she was upset. So I sat quietly beside her, then laid back in the sand as she just continued to stare in a very pissed off manner at the ocean, throw the occasional rock into it.

"Oliver really ticks me off sometimes," She said suddenly, "I know you don't know him…but usually he's a really sweet guy. Honestly I don't know what's been getting him lately. I think it's something to with Miley though. He says she looks at me different, in ways she shouldn't."

I held my breath, seriously? I didn't think he ever noticed anything…

"I don't notice it though, and I watch her out of the corner or my eyes a lot when she thinks I'm not. She does like to tease me a lot…and run around naked in front of me for some reason. But I think that's just Miley, she loves to joke around…Oliver says he like me, but if he keeps acting like a jerk to me and Miley and you Ohio, I don't think I'm going to like him too much any more…so it won't matter if he likes me even." She took a breath, "I don't know why I'm telling you…but I feel like I can trust you."

I watched as her hair got blown by the wind, she really was pretty…not just cute.

"You remind me of Miley actually, and despite what the jerk said at the Shack, I think Miley would like you a lot." She turned to smile at me, and I felt my stomach flip. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Maybe you can meet her one day."

"Yeah…maybe." I said, wondering how she would take it when she knew I was Mike…I mean I had to tell her sometime, right? Just not right now. "I think this Miley girl sounds nice."

"She really is," Lily turned back to the ocean, adding softly "She's one of the nicest people I've met."

"Are you close with her?"

"Yeah…she has her weird moments, but you know…I think that just makes us closer. She's always there for me when my mom decides she doesn't want me in the house, or when something goes wrong at school…she's…made everything better since she's been here. I honestly don't know what I'd have done with out her. Sure Oliver is there for me too, but it's so much different with Miley…Miley is amazing." As she was talking her voice kept getting softer and softer, until I wasn't even sure if I was hearing everything right. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if…" Then she stopped, looking back at me suddenly.

"If what?" I asked, wanting her to continue.

"Oh nothing Ohio," She laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Enough about me, tell me about your self…and your bird killing state, what's it like there?"

I sat up beside her, running my hands through the sand in front of us. "Well," I tried to remember what it had been like the few times I had been there, "There's lots of grass…actually farms too. I just lived on a farm, in the rural part of Ohio. This whole city thing is new to me; I'm use to cows and chickens, with lots of grass everywhere. Not this sand stuff…or the city."

"Do you miss ever?" Lily said quietly, pushing the sand in front of her into a pile.

I sighed, "A little I guess…I miss our horses, we had to leave them there with my grandparents. I also miss the cool, it's a lot different here…humid, and hot."

"Yeah? It probably is a different here; it reminds me of what Miley said when she told me about Tennessee."

Oh crap, "Why's that?"

"She had horses too; she tells me she use to ride them all the time on the hills and pastures there. It sounds beautiful where she use to live, I don't know why anybody would leave that for this." She gestured around us to the beach.

Quietly I said to her, "Well there are some beautiful things here too I've noticed."

Lily turned to look at me, and saw I was looking at her when I said that.

I blushed and turned my face away from her, "Sorry…I don't mean to creep you out."

"Ohh, Ohio. You're sweet really."

I swallowed, god I wanted to tell her it was me, Miley, for some reason really bad right now. Instead I just turned and smiled softly at her.


	8. Chapter 7

a/n: oh! I forgot to say, thank you for the reviews :) I'm glad some of you are enjoying this. Feel free to mention anything you don't like about it too though as well. I won't hold it against you ;p

Chapter seven:

Lily and I soon after our moment on the beach went our separate ways, it being Sunday we both had school in the morning, and for answer of where I went to school I told her I was a homeschooled freak. She laughed at that, and it gave me butterflies. Her laugh was adorable, and I resisted the urge to hug her as we said our goodbyes.

As I went home I couldn't help but smile and think of the things Lily had said about me, she was adorable. I worried that she wouldn't like me when she knew that I was Mike after all…I was lying to her, and not telling the truth…and she was telling me things that she wouldn't flat out tell "Miley". But maybe I would be able to make her understand…

------

Morning came sooner than I would have liked, and before I knew it I was rolling out of bed turning off my annoying alarm clock feeling like I had only gotten maybe a second of sleep since I had been replaying the day at the beach with Lily over and over in my mind trying to figure out what it was she wished she knew "what it would be like if…". My night having been consumed by curious thoughts of that, I fell asleep somewhere around four or five A.M., having to wake up at six to be able to have my hair done and to leave to get Lily at seven to make it to school before seven: thirty. I was dead on my feet, so I found myself in skinny jeans(girls), and my boy moccasins, with a white v-neck t-shirt on. Only having ran a brush though my hair, it was slightly wavy, but at least not frizzy. Feeling tired as ever, and not wanting to bother with trying to look any better, I left the house thirty minutes sooner than I usually do. Meaning I arrived at Lily's thirty minutes sooner than I usually do. I looked around to see if her mother was home, she wasn't, she hardly ever is. So I let myself in the back door with the key I had, knowing Lily wouldn't be up yet I stumbled in the dim house towards her room.

I opened her door slowly, and peeked in, she was still asleep…she didn't have to try to look good. I smiled as I made my way around her bed and slipped my moccasins off, crawling under the covers with her I fell asleep shortly after. Then I pleasantly woke to Lily yelling, "What the hell?!"

Guessing she noticed my presence, I looked up, "It's just me Lils, go back to sleep."

"Oh…" She chuckled, "You almost scared the shit out of me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah actually…I've come to molest you, it's a frequent thing I do."

"Hah, shut up." She smashed a pillow down on my head.

"You have a thing for hitting me with pillows!" I said.

"That's because they work so well," She moved the pillow, and laid back down next to me. "So have long have you been here?"

"Uh…I don't know, that depends on the time…but since about 6:30 I suppose."

"Shit…what time is it?" She glanced over to the clock on her dresser, "Oh crap! It's eight o'clock! We need to go Miley!" She started to get out of bed.

I groaned and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down beside me, "Lets ditch instead…I was so comfortable here."

She gave me a disapproving look.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Fiiine…only because I have a Physics test today though, and I'm sooo not ready for it." She sighed, and relaxed next to me once again.

I snuggled closer to her, pulling her arm across me. "So, tell me about your day yesterday."

"My day…?" I peeked up at her, and noticed her blush lightly. "Oh…uhm, well I saw Ohio again. And Oliver…he was being a jerk, so remember to be pissed at him next time you see him."

"What'd Ollie do?"

"He made fun of g-…Ohio."

I smirked, "Did Ohio deserve it?"

"No! Ohio is actually a pretty sweet kid, you should definitely meet him. You too would hit it off I'm sure."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about him."

"Well…he sort of reminds me of you, knows when to be quiet…gets nervous, and always gives people the wrong impression of himself." She laughed, "His smile actually…looks just like yours too, now that I think of it."

I coughed, "Really? Maybe he's a long lost relative of the Stewart's."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She joked, "Having bird killers from Ohio in your family tree."

"Most definitely," I burrowed in closer to her, enjoying being close. I felt her breath catch when I did so though, "What's wrong, Lily?"

I heard her swallow, "Oh…uh, nothing."

I pulled away a little so I could look her in the eye, "Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know…I won't get mad." I rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"I'm sure." She said quietly, looking at my face intently as if searching for something.

"I don't want you to be upset or anything, if me being close is like bothering you…I didn't know, I've always done it, but if it bothers you just tell me. I'll stop." I started to pull away from her.

"Don't." She pulled me back to her, keeping her arms around me even after I stopped trying to pull away. "Lay with me for a while."

I smiled, "Whatever you want Lily."

As I began to doze, I heard her say, "I love you Miley." Then she brushed my hair back off my face, gently kissing my forehead afterwards, and adding softly, "More than you think."

I desperately wanted to open my eyes and ask what she meant by that, but instead I feigned sleep until I know she herself was asleep. Propping myself up with one arm, I brushed her hair back, out of her face, then thanked my father for encouraging me to be a singer as I began to sing "One in a Million" softly to her. Knowing it was cheesy, but enjoying it anyways. I thought I saw her smile slightly, but when I blinked it was gone. Then, feeling myself grow sleepy again, I whispered, "I love _you _Lily, more than _you_ think." Then I kissed her, not on the cheek, not on her forehead, but lightly on the lips. Drifting off to sleep, I wondered how even got the balls to do that.


	9. Chapter 8

a/n: well, I've got a major headache tonight so I don't think I'll be posting two chapters….we'll see how this goes. I went to pride(I was really disappointed in it if I may say so myself &it was better last year) tonight with a couple of my friends, and ended up at a party afterward somehow with a bunch of immature 14-15year olds that were like trying to act drunk off half a beer. Then some like old ass guys showed up that were trying to hit on my friend's girlfriend(all of us being gay) so we were like fuck this and left…but anyways I got a killer headache somewhere in all that shit.

lita rocks LbC- aw hey thanks for all those reviews…glad you're enjoying the story. I have a large imagination…that's where ohio having no birds came from.

&thanks to all the other people who leave me reviews, I enjoy those too :)

Chapter eight:

I woke up a few hours later, I was guessing, to an empty bed. "Lily?" I called out wondering where she went.

"Hey," Lily walked back into her room.

"What're you doing up?" I asked.

She had an odd look on her face, "I was just…getting a drink."

"Oh...are you okay?" I sat up and patted the bed so she would sit next to me, which she did…very cautiously.

"I…uh, I heard what you said earlier." She said quietly.

I chuckled nervously, "Heard what I said…when earlier?"

"What you said…" She said even more quietly, "That you love me."

"Oh, that." I paused, not sure how to continue with the conversation. "Well, of course I love you Lil, you're my best friend."

"But you want to be more, right?"

"Lily. I don't want to do anything that'll ruin our friendship, just friends is better than nothing at all." I told her honestly.

"Miley…" She looked at me sadly, "I honestly don't know what to think of all this."

"Then don't, we can just act like it didn't happen…please?" I felt myself choking up knowing I was about to start crying. "I don't know what I'll do with out you Lil…"

"Miley, you're crying…why? Don't cry." She scooted closer to me on the bed. "I don't mean it like that; I'm not going to stop being your friend. I just….I just…god, Miley, I don't know what to make of it."

"Make of what, Lily?"

"Make of what you told me…"

"You said the same thing Lily."

She paused, "I know but…"

"But nothing Lily lets just forget it." I sighed, lying back down in her bed, pulling the covers over my face.

"I can't," I heard her say softly.

We sat in silence after that for a couple of minutes, but what seemed like longer, I was trying to figure out what I should say to her…and I could only imagine what she was thinking. In the mean time though, thoughts of even me making a break for by jumping out the window were running threw my mind; but I quickly got rid of those of course, I really did like her too much of that…plus I went through the whole Mike thing just for her…I couldn't just run out cause things started going wrong in the first ten minutes of her knowing I liked her. I sat up beside her, "So…."

She leaned over a kissed me on the lips. "You should go for now Miley, I need to think."

a/n2: ohh bummer look at that short shit and cliff hanger….what happens next, I suppose we'll all find out when my headache blows over and when I write tomorrow.

While you wait though…you should all go look up lieghton meester! I love her in gossip girl, she's adorable…and my gf recently shared with me that she sings; I really like the song she sings with cobra star ship… ;)


	10. Chapter 9

a/n: ohh sorry I went to my gf's house last night…couldn't write anything obviously. Hadn't been planning on doing that….but anyways, I'll post a couple chapters tonight.

--oh crap and I was reading over that first thing I posted and I realized I had said she was going to have a Hannah concert that weekend…but then I forgot and didn't add that in. so I'm going to change that in that part…and make it so it's like the weekend coming up. I hate when I leave things out it bothers me …lol

Chapter nine:

"Miley! Where have you been? The school called and said you never went to school today!" Daddy yelled at me the minute I walked in the door of our house.

"Daddy…I was just over at Lily's…I don't know, I didn't feel good so we stayed home." I said, hoping he would believe me.

"Miley…you can't just skip school like that and especially not with out telling me." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

He paused, his voice not as harsh when he spoke again, "I'll let it slide this time…but don't do it again, you hear bud?"

"Alright, I won't." I sighed, heading for the steps, "I don't feel good still so I'm going to go upstairs." I just wanted to be alone.

"Okay bud, come down later and get some dinner if you're hungry."

----

Sighing, I flopped down onto my unmade bed from the morning, also wondering what Lily was thinking about. She hadn't really seemed upset when she asked me to leave…so why had she asked me to leave? Was she going to ask to be just friends with me, but if she was going to do that…then why'd she kiss me? So many questions, and no way to get the answers…I looked around my room, my eyes falling on the moccasins I had just kicked off my feet when I walked into the room. Or maybe there was a way…I grinned slyly.

I went out my window, to avoid my father seeing "Mike" and being questioned, and left it open so he would just think I went out for a walk on the beach…which I was doing, only I was going as "Mike" and not "Miley". The beach was Lily favorite place to go when she was upset, especially if it was nighttime. She said it was calming, something about the waves and the usually busy beach being silent except the occasional bird or bugs. So I knew "Mike" would find her there.

And I did, almost right away, she was sitting where her feet would get wet by the waves as they came in, but everywhere else on her stayed dry. "Hey you," I said softly, "What're you doing out here so late?"

She turned quickly, "Oh shit Ohio, you scared me." Then she gave me a lopsided grin. "I'm just thinking…why are you out here so late?"

"Oh…I uh…don't know really, just felt like a walk."

"You sure you aren't looking for birds to shoot?" She joked, "I'd be careful which ones you go for out here…it can be against the law in some areas to shoot birds."

"Oh, thanks I'll keep that in mind." I chuckled mildly, and then sat in the sand beside her. "What're you thinking about?"

"It's a long story." She sighed.

"I'll listen," I told her gently. "I've got all night…I don't know about you."

"Well…it's Miley…" She looked at me, "She uh, kissed me."

"Yeah? Is that bad?"

"Well, no. But then I kissed her. And not when she kissed me, but like a completely separate kiss. She also said she likes me…and I don't know if I like her, well…okay I do. I do like her but, I don't know if I'm ready to tell her."

I tried to stop my self from taking a sharp intake of breath when she said that, I honestly hope she never finds out that I'm Mike now…I felt like I was spying on here almost. "Why do you think you aren't ready?"

"'Cause we're best friends…I don't want to ruin our friendship over us wanting to be more with each other. Us just being friends is so perfect, but then I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be more with her…" She whispered, "I think that could be even better."

I smiled at her sadly, "If you just take your time I'm sure she'll understand."

"I'm just scared…scared she's going to not want to wait, or while she's wait she'll find somebody else."

"She wouldn't do that."

"She could though."

"Definitely not, anybody who has a chance with you definitely wouldn't mind waiting for you."

She smiled at me sadly, "Don't be so sweet and understanding Ohio."

"It's just in my nature; I'm a lady's man." I joked.

Rolling her eyes at me she said, "Definitely."

"Maybe you should call Miley later and let her know you're okay…" I said getting serious again. "She's probably worried about you."

"Yeah, good idea." She got her phone out.

"Wait, are you going to right now?" I asked, now slightly scared shitless.

"Sure, why not? You don't mind do you?" She asked as she flicked open her phone and went through her contacts till she got to, 'Miley'. "Oh hey you don't have a cell phone do you? We could text and sh-…" She trailed off as she hit the call button, and several seconds later my phone started singing 'Best of Both Worlds'…just like "Miley's".

"Miley…?" She looked devastated.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, well things have been happening while I've been away and for awhile I couldn't get on the computer…and then after that I just didn't know what to write with this….then I realize I didn't like what I had in the end of this chapter and what I had in chapter eleven. So I'm redoing them. Sorry kids if y'all had liked it…but it was bugging the crap out of me!!

Chapter ten:

"Yeah…" I said, wondering why all the shit had to hit the fan in one day.

She hung up her phone, then stared at my intently for several minutes. "I honestly can't believe you would pull some shit like this." She got up wiping sand off her butt as she did. "You're a real dumbass sometimes, you know that? Fuck...and the things I've told "Mike", I should've known…same smile, same laugh only you tried to make it deeper sounding, same facial expressions, same hands, same shoes you wore to my fucking house…I should've fucking realized, should've known." She shook her head walking away from me.

"Lily! Wait, please!" I got, pulling off the "Mike" wig, and rubbing my face with my shirt sleeve hoping to get some of the make up off. "Lily, please just let me explain! I honestly didn't mean for it to happen like this!"

She turned around angrily, more angry than I had ever seen her, "Oh yeah Miley, and how did you want this to end up? For you to woo me as a boy and then show you how perfect it could be with us? You're pathetic Miley. Just leave me the fuck alone, I already told you once."

"Lily…" I whimpered, "Don't do this."

"Shut up Miley, I don't want to hear your excuses. You lied to me, you basically spied on me, and you expect me just to forgive you because you had some stupid idea? You're so stupid; it doesn't work that way Miley."

"I'm sorry," I whined. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking of going about this the wrong way. I liked you Miley, you didn't need to make somebody up to make me like you. You didn't need to be some dumbass from Ohio to convince me to like you, I already did. You ruined it Miley, now just leave me alone." Then she turned and continued walking the way back to her house, while I sat back down in the sand and cried till a retarded seagull flew by and shit on my head.

"What the fuck are you even doing out here this late!" I yelled at the bird throwing sand at it, the choking back some more tears as I turned and made my own way back home. Now I've got bird shit in my hair, and I'm dressed in boy clothes…Daddy isn't going to know what to do with me after today is over.

-------

After I survived that night, my dad only moderately surprised and curious as to what happened to me; I figured I would live until Lily finally decided what to do with me and our friendship. But the time in-between that was harder than I could've imagined, she wouldn't even look at me, much less talk to me. We sat next to each other in two of our classes, and we had the same lunch where we always sat next to each other with Oliver…now I was sitting in a corner by the trashcans, alone. Lily had forgiven Oliver for his anti-gay outburst, it being more acceptable than my behavior, and she turned him against me for the time being. I was forced to survive the dull school days alone, hardly saying a word, not having any friends besides Lily and Oliver. I found myself looking more and more forward to the days when I got to be Hannah, more than I usually looked forward to them. Making me think more and more of the concert coming up that weekend, I couldn't wait till I got to sing in front of all of my fans…and actually feel appreciated, and liked.

That night also turned into something else though, as I made it through the week, I noticed Lily sometimes sending a glance my way during class…or when we passed in the hall. It had me thinking, for some reason as I went out onto the stage in front of all my fans. I also realized I would be on television, at least the first part of my concert would be, and if I knew Lily I knew she would never miss one of my concerts…even if she couldn't come, but she always did, she would watch it on television at least. I said into the microphone before I started the concert, "I'd just like to apologize to a friend of mine who couldn't be here tonight with us. I did something I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. I hope she finds it in her to forgive me. I'm still going to wait for you." Then I began singing one of my older songs, One in a Million, but the fans still seemed to love it as they began to cheer and sing along with me. I couldn't help but smile and feel lucky.

------

But as the weekend went on, and I still hadn't heard from Lily I wasn't feeling quite as lucky…I had really hoped she would see me on television and know I was still at least thinking about her and feeling bad about what happened. It really was my fault…

So I figured I'd go for a drive, but as I opened the door I saw somebody sitting on the bench on the front porch that I hadn't expected to see so soon. "Hey," She smiled weakly, "I've been trying to get up the courage to knock on your door…but I wasn't sure what to do after that."

"I hope you aren't upset at me still-" I started to say as she cute me off.

"I'm not upset…as much, I have to admit I was pretty shocked…and pissed, and upset…and I wasn't sure how to forgive you. But after listening to non-stop guy talk from Oliver and not having you around to balance it out…I really started to miss you, and then I was wondering if I was maybe a little too upset with you." She looked at me uncertainly, "Then I heard on television what you said at your concert and I thought that was pretty cute…so you know, I thought maybe we could try this again. Without Mike from Ohio and you'll have to tell Oliver." She tried to hide a smile.

"Oh god…Oliver?" I rolled my eyes, "What do I have to tell him exactly?"

"That…" She stood up and walked over to me, "That me and you might have something together…if you want us to."

"I think…I'd like that."

She grinned as she pulled me into a hug, "Okay, well…you get to tell Oliver."

"What a homophobe…" I muttered, "Will you be there too when I tell him?"

"Nope." She laughed at the look of shock and disbelief on my face. But then she kissed me softly on the lips, and I suddenly didn't mind as much if I had to tell stupid Oliver about us…at least I would have Lily, even if he didn't approve. I pulled her in for another kiss, loving the feeling of her lips against mine. After a couple of seconds we pulled away gently, "Why won't you come with me to tell Ollie?" I whined.

"I don't know how to tell people things like this…" She said and shrugged.

"Well! Do you think I'm any better at it?" I whined loudly.

"No, but at least it won't be me doing to the telling." She smirked.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at her, "Jerk."

Then we heard my dad's car pull into the driveway, quickly jumping apart from each other, "Miley!" We heard him holler from the driveway. "That you?"

"Yes Daddy, it's me and Lil!" I called back to him.

"Oh, hey you two. I just ran over to the store…we needed more bread, Jackson ate it all making sandwiches this afternoon. I don't know where that boy puts it all." He shook his head, opening the front door as he was talking. "You guys coming in or you going to Lily's for the night?"

"Ummm," I glanced questioningly at Lily.

"Welllll…." Lily started, "Acctuallyyy…."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What Lily?"

"I kinnnda need to go home tonight…I didn't ask my mother if I could come over…" She muttered, "Not that she'd mind I'm over here, but still."

"Can I come too?" I pouted at her.

"Sure," She glanced at my dad, "As long as you don't mind Mr. Stewart."

"Oh no, you two go on ahead. I don't mind." He said, looking for a place to hide the bread from Jackson.

"Thanks Daddy," I said, hugging him quickly then running up the stairs, with Lily following me, to get some clothes to wear at her house for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

a/n: a moment of inspiration has struck! We'll see what happens with this :D and you'll leave reviews maybe?

Chapter Eleven:

Lilly dragged me into her house, giggling to me as I held tightly to her hand loving every second of it. "C'mon Miley," She whispered, "Quietly, don't wake my mom up…she's probably asleep right now." She led me up to her room looking over her shoulder suggestively a couple of times.

I felt my mouth go dry, she's so…perfect.

She shut her door quietly; turning on me, without turning her lights on…she kissed me fiercely, biting my bottom lip gently. "I should've done this so long ago…why'd it take you in a boy costume to get me to realize it?"

"Cause…Mike was just so cute?" I joke.

She rolled her eyes, "More like a hardcore creeper nerd...but a little cute."

I smile at her as she leads me over to her bed.

Then things happen, and in the middle of it her mother walks in... "Lilly, I thought I heard you come…"

"Uhh," I glance up at her mom from where I am on the bed. Wondering what exactly her mom meant....

"Oh…my god!" Her mom's eyes are huge, she takes a step back and closes the door. Ten seconds later the door is whipped open, and her mom's staring at us again…me and Lilly frozen in the same place it seems. "I'm sorry…I just had to…make sure." The door closes again, and we hear foot steps going down the hall."

"Shit…" Lilly looks at me, draped over her body with my hand…somewhere.

"I'm sorry," I look at her, shocked at what just happened.

"God…"

"Fuck."

Lilly sits up and pulls a blanket over her, "God…"

"Is it just me or did she sound pretty wrong saying that?"

"The 'come' thing?" Lilly sort of smiles.

"Yes!"

"She sounded wrong…"

Then we awkwardly laughed together. "I'm sorry Lil."

"It's fine…honestly, I think she's been waiting for it for years."

"Really?"

"Really…you saw, she wasn't even pissed. Just…surprised." She shrugged, and started pulling her clothes back on.

a/n: moment of inspiration is gone.


End file.
